


Slip up

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, just read the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Prompt: “I never mentioned that?!?”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Kudos: 10





	Slip up

"Hey lance"

"What's up?"

"I met this alien girl earlier who said that your really handsome and a great shot"

"Oh did ya now?" *smirk*

"Ya I think you'd really like her. She's a little shorter than you- black hair, pail skin. A little stand offish at first but really funny when you talk to her. You should totally ask her out!"

"Shes sounds incredible- i wouldn't mind dating a black hair, purple eyed beauty"

*hunk laughs*

"What? What's so funny?"

"I never said anything about purple eyes bro"

"F U C K"


End file.
